Parents? Father Flea and Momi Monster
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Shinra lädt zu einer Party ein Izaya und Shizuka kommen. Damit die Party nicht darunter leidet und die zwei sich nähern sollen hat er eine neue Droge eingesetzt. Vor ende der Feier verschwinden beide. Shizuka taucht den nächsten Tag wieder auf um Shinra zu töten(dank Celty)überlebt er. Nach etwa 2 Wochen steht sie aber wieder auf der Matte Shizaya Izaya x fem. Shizuo prengnancy
1. Erfolgreiche Nacht

Parents? Father Flea and Momi Monster

Anfang

Heiwajima Shizuka die kleine Berühmtheit aus Tokyo unter dem Namen ‚Stärkste in Ikebukuro', geht gerade ihrer Arbeit nach als Schuldeneintreiber. Eine gefährliche Sache an sich, für die Bevölkerung, aber noch schlimmer wird es sobald eine gewisse andere Berühmtheit sich in ihr das Revier schleicht, ein gewisser Informant namens Orihara Izaya.

„IIIIIIIIIIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAAAAA!" drang es laut durch die Straßen von Ikebukuro, gefolgt von einem fliegenden Getränkeautomaten vor dem ein schwarz gekleideter junger Mann mit Eskimokapuze davon läuft und von einer blonden Barkeeperin verfolgt wird.

„Ach komm schon, Shizu-chan, ich habe hier bloß Arbeit zu erledigen."

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie Scheiß egal mir das ist, lass deinen verdammten Arsch nicht mehr in meiner Stadt sehen." Izaya begann zu lachen.

„Vor zwei Wochen fandest du meinen Arsch noch sehr ansprechend!" Shizuka lief rot an schnappte sich das nächst beste was sie finden konnte (was zufällig ein Stahlträger war) und warf ihn durch die Luft.

Izaya wich aus und erreichte schließlich Shinjuku.

Shizuka blieb stehen sah Izaya noch eine Zeitlang hinterher und machte sich schließlich auf dem Weg zurück.

‚Dieser verdammter Idiot, daran ist nur Shinra Schuld.'

* * *

Vor etwa zwei Wochen hatte Shinra eine Party in seinem Apartment veranstaltet und sie und Izaya eingeladen. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass die zwei sich nicht umbringen und nicht die lustige Feier darunter leidet, hat er den beiden eine neue Droge von sich untergejubelt, die einen in einen betrunkenen Zustand versetzt.

Was auf dieser Party passiert ist weiß Shizuka nicht mehr, das erste woran sie sich Erinnerte war das sie nicht in ihrer Wohnung oder bei Shinra war, in einen Bett lag mit schwarzer Bettwäsche und das zwei schlanke weiße Arme um sie geschlossen waren, sie spürte das etwas in ihrer Vagina steckte, es war groß und fleischig. Die Realität traf sie wie eins ihrer Wurfgeschosse Typen sie nervten. Sie schrie, schubste die Gestalt hinter ihr vom Bett und sah in das nun schmerzverzerrte und müde Gesicht, es war Izaya. Noch dazu bemerkte sie zwei weitere Dinge, sie beide waren nackt und aus ihrer Vagina trat etwas von einer dickflüssigen weißen Flüssigkeit heraus. Noch bevor Izaya ganz zu sich kam, schnappte sie sich ihre Klamotten und rannte Richtung Shinra´s Wohnung um ihn den Schädel auf zu brechen und sein Gehirn mal durchzuwaschen.

Der einzige Grund, warum dieser perverse Untergrund Arzt noch lebte war Celty.

Seit diesem Tag tauchte der Floh beinahe täglich auf um sie anzustacheln, jetzt hatte er einen ausgesprochen starkes Druckmittel um sie ausflippen zu lassen. Zudem war ihr jetzt ständig übel, die Laus hatte sie mit irgendwas infiziert. Alles bloß wegen Shinra, aus Sturheit war sie bislang nicht wieder zum Untergrundarzt gegangen aber jetzt hatte Shizuka die faxen Dicke.

* * *

Sie hatte keine Lust mehr sich jeden morgen zu Übergeben. Sie stand jetzt vor Shinra´s Wohnung, sie konnte hören das jemand da war, aber dieser jemand wollte ihr bereits beim dritten Mal klopften nicht öffnen. Geduld war wie bekannt nicht ihre Stärke.

„Shinra, du machst jetzt sofort die Tür auf oder ich trete sie ein und schlag dir dann

damit deine Brille in dein Hirn! Verstanden?" zwei Sekunden später war die Tür offen.

„Shi- Shizuka-kun, w-was gibt´s?" Shinra war wohl noch traumatisiert von ihrem letzten Besuch, naja, sie hatte knapp 20 Mal versucht ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen.

„Ich brau einen Check-up. Keine Ahnung ob es eine Nebenwirkung deiner verdammten Droge ist oder ob der Floh mich mit irgendwas infiziert hat."

„Oh, verstehe komm rein." Shizuka setzte sich in Shinra´s Behandlungszimmer und der Doc. Holte ein Klemmbrett.

„Also gut Shizuka was hast du für Beschwerden."

„Ich übergebe mich fast jeden Morgen und mir wird ständig schlecht, als ich beim ‚Russisch Sushi' vorbei gegangen bin oder als ich in einer Wohnung eines Klienten war genauso."

„Aha, sonst noch irgendetwas?"

„Ja, mir wird ständig schwindlig, als ich vorhin den Floh gejagt habe wäre ich fast umgekippt zum Glück ist es keinem Aufgefallen."

„Okay!" Shinra´s Stimme wurde etwas angespannter.

„D-dieser Klient bei dem dir schlecht geworden ist.. w-war der zufällig Raucher oder Alkoholiker?"

„Alkoholiker und was für einer.. und jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Seit ich diese Übelkeit habe, hab ich das Rauchen eingestellt, weil es dann noch schlimmer geworden ist." Shinra atmete einmal tief durch und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Shizuka-kun eine letzte Frage noch wann war dein letzter Monatszyklus?"

„Mein was?"

„Die Woche im Monat wo einer Frau Blut aus der Vagina austritt, ich weiß du hast im Unterricht immer hauptsächlich gepennt aber das wirst du wohl noch mitbekommen haben." Shizuka sah daraufhin etwas verlegen drein.

„Hatte ich nie." Flüsterte sie, Shinra hörte es zwar aber konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte, also fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Was?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich das noch nie hatte, ZUFRIEDEN!" brüllte sie, zu laut für Shinra´s empfinden.

„Ok, ok, schon gut, dass ist sehr seltsam(er überlegte kurz) Shizuka-kun ich muss dir etwas Blutabnehmen für einen Test, ich habe eine Vermutung was es ist, möchte aber Gewissheit."

„Ha, na gut,(krempelt Ärmel hoch) mach schnell, sobald ich weiß was es ist weiß ich ob es deine oder ob es die Schuld vom Floh ist." Shinra schluckte nervös, pikste eine Nadel in ihre Ellenbeuge, in ihrer Vene und zapfte etwas Blut ab.

* * *

Er bat Shizuka im Wohnzimmer zu warten, während er das Blut testete. Shizuka saß entnervt auf der Couch als Celty das Zimmer betrat.

Hi Celty, wo warst du?"

[Bei einem Job, warum bist du hier? Wolltest du Shinra wegen neulich wieder angreifen?]

„Nein, aber seit dem Abend, wo ich.. du weißt schon.. fühl ich mich nicht so gut, also wollte ich das Shinra mich mal Durchcheckt."

[Ah, Ok und was ist mit dir?]

„Keine Ahnung, Shinra testet gerade noch mein Blut." In diesem Moment kam Shinra durch die Tür geschneit.

„Celty, mein Engel, du bist zurück, jede Sekunde die ich von dir getrennt bin fühlt sich an wie 20 Jahre in der Hölle, ah ich bin so froh-.., er umarmte Celty und hörte erst mit seinem Süßholz geraspelt auf als sie ihn in den Bauch boxte.

[Wolltest du nicht Shizukas Blut untersuchen?] Shinras Gesicht wurde bleich.

„D-das hab ich." Sah kurz zu Shizuka herüber und versteckte sich hinter Celty. Das machte Shizuka nervös wenn Shinra sich extra hinter Celty versteckte, weil er sich sonst nicht traute es ihr zusagen, bedeutete das es etwas Ernstes war.

„Shinra was ist mit mir los?"brüllte sie.

„D-die A-ana-l-lyse h-hat er-g-geben.."

„Man spuck es endlich aus!"

„Du bist _schwanger_!"brüllte Shinra mit einen Mal. Celty schien fast um zu kippen und setzte sich und Shizuka stand perplex mit offenen Mund da.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" schaffte sie nach einpaar Minuten zu sagen.

„Du bist schwanger Shizuka-kun, seit etwa 2 Wochen, also ist der Vater vermutlich.."

„ _ **Halt die Klappe!"**_ brüllte Shizuka und unterbrach so den Untergrundarzt. ‚Das kann nicht sein. Ich kann unmöglich schwanger sein und vor allem nicht von diesem, diesem, _diesem Floh_.'

„Shizuka-kun?" fragte Shinra nach einer Weile.

„ich brauche frische Luft!" meine Shizuka emotionslos und verließ das Apartment.

* * *

Sie lief ziellos durch die Stadt, es kam ihr seltsam vor auf einmal schien es von Kindern nur so zu wimmeln. Überall sah sie Kinder die mit ihren Freunden oder Eltern spielten oder jung Pärchen mit einem Baby.

Im Park setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und starrte auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.

‚Da wächst jemand in mir drin. Was soll bitte dabei raus kommen, ich bin ein Monster und sobald es auf der Welt ist wird es auch jeder als ein Monster ansehen. Ich will das nicht, ein Leben wie das meine wünsche ich niemanden, vor allem nicht meinem eigenen Kind. ' bei dem Gedanken begann sie zu lächeln. ‚Mein Kind, meins und dem Flohs.' Sie saß eine ganze Weile im Park und dachte nach. Auf einmal spürte sie wie jemand ihre Schulter faste. Sie drehte sich um und sah den gelben Helm mit den Katzenohren.

„Celty?"

[Ich hab dich gesucht, ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wie geht es dir?]

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?"

[Ist der Gedanke für dich wirklich so schlimm Mutter zu werden und mein Kind zu haben?]

„Das ist es nicht, Celty. Ich wäre liebend gerne eine Mama und das der Floh der Vater ist auch nicht der Grund!"

[Was ist es dann?]

„Sobald dieses Kind auf Welt ist, wird jeder es als Monster behandeln nur weil es mein Kind ist, ich will nicht, dass es dasselbe durch machen muss wie ich."

[ich glaube du überreagierst, du würdest es doch lieben und du hast Freunde ich bin sicher auch das kleine wird welche finden.]

„Vielleicht aber selbst wenn ich es von ganzen Herzen liebe würde selbst sein einer Vater es als Monster ansehen!"

[Das kannst du doch nicht wissen, willst du Izaya von dem Baby erzählen?]

„Auf keinen Fall, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was er dann macht, wahrscheinlich wird er Gang auf mich ansetzen die das Baby töten sollen oder er mischt mir Gift unter oder er warte bis es auf der Welt ist und verkauft es an irgendein Labor oder so etwas in der Art, ich meine, er siehst mich bloß als ein Monster, was wäre dann das Baby für ihn, ein halbes Monster, nein es ist besser wenn er niemals erfährt das er es war der mich geschwängert hat."

[Nun du hast noch Zeit dich zu entscheiden, aber egal für was du dich entscheidest, ich unterstütze dich und Shinra auch.] Shizuka grinste angestrengt.

„Ja, danke Celty, ich geh dann mal nach Hause, es ist schon spät." Mit diesen Worten stand Shizuka auf und ging Heim. Ihre Gedanken bei ihrem Kind und bei Izaya, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Zuhause angekommen machte sie sich keine Mühe sich umzuziehen und warf sich aufs Bett, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ein Kissen und weinte.

‚Verdammte Hormone!"


	2. Was ist mit shizu-chan?

Was ist mit Shizu-chan?

~2 Monate später~

Izaya saß an seinem Laptop und verschickte gerade eine letzte E-Mail mit Informationen an seinen Boss Shiki.

Als das erledigt war, spielte er mit dem Gedanken nach Ikebukuro zu gehen, allerdings war es in letzte Zeit sehr ermüdend gewesen. Egal was er angestellt hat, gesagt oder manipuliert hat, sein Lieblings Monster hat ihn nicht mehr gejagt, Himmel noch mal sie hat ihn regelrecht ignoriert oder ist vor _ihm_ weggelaufen um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er gab es ungerne zu aber er vermisste ihre Aufmerksamkeit, es erschien ihm so, als ob seiner heimlichen Liebe irgendwas bedrückte.

Normal war es für ihn ein leichtes, heraus zu finden was eine Person beschäftigt, jedoch ging es hier um seine Shizu-chan, das unvorhersehbare Monster.

Sein Handy holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er sah kurz auf Display –Shinra-, er nahm ab.

„Hi, Shinra, was gibt´s?" fragte er in seiner üblichen überzogenen Art.

„Izaya, du musst unbedingt herkommen und mit Shizuka sprechen bevor sie den wahrscheinlich größten Fehler ihres Lebens begeht." Meine Shinra ernst und aufgelöst, wie man es überhaupt nicht von ihm kannte.

„Bitte, da bist du an der Falschen Adresse, Shinra, ich bring Shizuka in Schwierigkeiten, ich hol sie nicht raus. Mal ganz davon abgesehen das sie nicht mal in 1000 Jahren auf mich hören würde. Du weißt doch das sie denkt aus meinem Mund spricht der Herr der Verderbens persönlich. Aber weswegen, was hat diesen Monster getan?"

„Es geht nicht um etwas was sie getan hat sondern um was sie vorhat."

„Ah, interessant, und sollte das sein?"

„E-erinnerst du dich noch an die Party von mir.. wo ich euch beiden meine Droge untergemischt habe.. und ihr am Ende S-sex hattet?" Natürlich erinnerte sich Izaya daran, leider nicht an die Details dieser Nacht, wo er endlich mal Shizukas Fäden in den Händen hielt.

„Ja, sicher erinnere ich mich daran, war im allem ein erfolgreiche Nacht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie wieder zu Sinnen gekommen ist, leider, hättest ihr ruhig eine höhere Doses geben können. Aber was ist damit?"

„Erstens ich hatte ihr die 30fache Doses gegeben als dir, damit es überhaupt Wirkung zeigt und zweitens es.. nun.. die Nacht.. s-sie war erfolgreicher als du denkst."

„Hah?" jetzt wurde es wirklich interessant, was versuchte sein Schulfreund mitzuteilen, es musste was ziemlich ernstes sein, wenn es sich so anstellte, er konnte kaum seinen drang unterdrücken zu wissen was er gerade für ein Gesicht machte.

„S-shizuka.. s-sie ist 2 Wochen später zu mir gekommen, s-sie meinte sie bräuchte einen Check-up, weil ihr Körper sich seltsam verhielt. Ich hab dann ihr Blutuntersucht und das Ergebnis war..," Shinra schwieg, Izaya fühlte sich auf einmal unwohl was war mit seinem Monster los? Er wollte schon Shinra auffordern endlich mit der Sprache raus zu rücken, als erneut seine Stimme von der anderen Seite her dran.

„Shizuka ist schwanger, du wirst Vater Izaya." Wieder stille, keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Nach etwa 3 Minuten fragte Shinra zögernd.

„I-izaya?"

„Warum erzählst du mir _so etwas_ erst jetzt, du weißt es seit bereits über 2 Monaten?" Er klang wütend, Izaya wurde nie wütend. Shinra wurde nur noch unruhiger.

„S-shizuka wollte nicht das du es erfährst, a-aber ich musste es dir sagen, weil du der einzige bist der sie aufhalten kann."

„Aufhalten? Wobei aufhalten?" fragte Izaya, der Ton in Shinras Stimme gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Celty hat gesehen wie Shizuka heute Mittag, die Abtreibungsklinik in Downtown verlassen hat, mit einem Stapel voller Formulare unterm Arm.." Shinra wurde ab da unterbrochen.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich vermute zu Hause was hast.." damit war die Leitung tot, Shinra starrte verzweifelt auf das Telefon und hoffte inständig, die Situation nicht noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben.


	3. Warum willst du unser Kind nicht?

Warum willst du unser Kind nicht

* * *

„ _Wo ist sie jetzt?"_

„ _Ich vermute zu Hause was hast.."_ schon hatte Izaya aufgelegt, schnappte sich seine Jacke und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Ikebukuro. Er wusste glücklicherweise wo Shizuka wohnt, nun natürlich er war Orihara Izaya.

Ein kleines Apartment in einem heruntergekommenen Komplex. Warum machte ihn der Gedanke so fertig das Shizuka abtreiben wollte, weil es sein Kind war? Vermutlich auch aber was ihn wohl antrieb war der Gedanke das er Shizuka und sein Kind unter seiner Kontrolle wissen wollte. Kontrolle über Menschen zu haben war seine persönliche Sucht. Er wollte Sie, Sie beide, sein Kind und dessen Mutter.

* * *

Shizuka saß mit T-Shirt und Jogginghose, an ihrem Esstisch und füllte, traurig die Formulare aus. Sie wollte ihr Kind nicht töten, aber der Gedanke das es ebenso eine Kindheit haben könnte wie sie selbst, oder das sie es versehentlich verletzen könnte, in einem ihrer Adrenalin Rauschen, hatte schlussendlich Gesiegt.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken öffnete sie die Tür und ein schwarzes Etwas sprang sie an und fixierte sie an der Wand. Sie riss die Augenaugen auf und sah in die blutroten Augen von Izaya.

„Verdammter Floh! Was willst du hier?"

„Etwas überprüfen," er zog ihr, mit seiner rechten Hand, ihr weißes T-Shirt hoch und sah ihren leicht geschwollenen Bauch und strich mit seiner linken Hand seicht darüber.

„Du bist also wirklich schwanger, Shizu-chan!" Shizuka lief rot an.

W-woher weißt du das?" Doch sie beantwortete sich ihre frage selbst. „Shinra hat es dir erzählt, nicht wahr!"

„Ah, doch nicht ganz zurückgeblieben, aber ich hoffe trotzdem das unser Kind meinen verstand erbt." Shizuka wurde wieder rot im Gesicht, dieses Mal aus Wut.

„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt. Seit wann interessiert sich ein Floh für etwas anderes als sich selbst?"

„Nun dieses Kind ist zur Hälfte mir, daher finde ich den Gedanken nicht sehr schön, dass du es einfach töten willst."

„Was?" Izaya ließ von Shizuka ab und ging entspannt zum Esstisch und hielt eins der Formulare hoch.

„Du bist wohl wirklich ein Monster, wenn du dein eigenes Kind töten willst, oder willst du es töten, weil ich der Vater bin, ich weiß du Hasst mich und willst mir den Schädel mit einem Automaten zertrümmern aber.."

„Das ist nicht der Grund!" Shizuka war an der Wand zu Bode gesunken und vergrub nun ihren Kopf hinter ihren Beinen und Armen.

„Okay, ist es dann weil du Angst davor hast, Fett zu werden?"

„Blödsinn."

„Was ist es dann, denkst du etwa wenn du schwanger bist könnten Gängs auf die Idee kommen dich anzugreifen, weil du dann schwächer wärst als sonst?" Shizuka zuckte leicht zusammen, Izaya nahm dies als Zeichen dafür, dass sie darüber noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte.

„Das ist es auch nicht, sag bloß du hast Angst davor eine schlechte Mutter zu sein~?" meinte Izaya sarkastisch. So erstaunter war er als er eine ernste Antwort bekam.

„Ja!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe Angst davor das wenn ich Mutter werde, mein Kind sofort als Monster abgestempelt wird," Shizuka saß immer noch auf dem Boden doch starrten ihre Goldenen Augen tränend zu Izaya.

„Egal ob es normal ist oder meine Kraft hat, es wäre jedem egal, allein das ich seine Mutter bin reicht aus das alle Menschen es ebenso als ein Monster ausgrenzen werden. Nur weil ich es auf diese Welt gebracht habe. Ich hatte so eine Kindheit und die wünsche ich niemanden, schon gar nicht meinem Kind Ich meine selbst sein eigener Vater wird es bloß als ein Monster sehen oder Izaya, selbst wenn es auch deins ist, allein das es meine Monster DNA in sich hat, reicht dir doch um es als Monster zu betrachten!"

* * *

Izaya konnte die Angst von Shizuka durch aus nach vollziehen aber er würde nicht zu lassen das sie sein Kind aufgibt aus dieser Angst heraus. Hielt sie ihn wirklich für so Herzlos, gut er war in gewisser Weise, die Verkörperung der Manipulation, aber seine Familie bedeutete ihm viel, auch wenn er das Mairu und Kururi niemals sagen würde. Also musste er ihr nur zeigen, dass er für dieses Kind da sein würde.

„Und deswegen willst du es lieber töten?" fragte Izaya mit belustigtem Unterton. Shizuka sah auf und sah gerade noch wie Izaya ihr um die Schultern fiel.

„Hör mir zu Shizu-chan, mir ist es egal wenn unser Kind genauso wird wie du und kein bisschen Ähnlichkeit zu mir hat, denn ich würde es lieben. Und nicht nur von mir, du hast doch auch trotz deiner Monsterkraft Freunde gefunden, wie Celty, Shinra, Simon, Dota-chin und die Van-Gang, sie alle haben dich akzeptiert. Also warum denkst du, dass unser Kind allein sein wird. Es wird Menschen geben die ihm wichtig sind und den es sehr viel bedeutet. Aber vor allem wirst _du_ nicht alleine sein. Du hast mich und ich werde weder dich noch unser Kind verlassen." Shizuka schlurzte und sah in Izayas roten Augen.

„Nicht das ich irgendwie zulassen werde das irgendeine Klinik legal oder illegal, die Schwangerschaft von dir abbricht. Wenn du aber immer noch denkst es könnte einsam sein, gibt es eine einfache Lösung, wir müssen unserem Kind bloß ganz viele Geschwisterchen machen." Jetzt war Shizuka´s Gesicht rot von ihren Tränen und vor Scharm ‚Dieser blöde perverse Floh'.

Izaya erwartete eigentlich jetzt einen Schlag für den letzten Satz zu kassieren, aber stattdessen vergrub sich sie sich in seine Schulter.

* * *

Sie wusste es doch besser Izaya´s Worten zu glauben war wie einen Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders als sich durch seine Worte sicher zu fühlen.

‚Schwanger sein ist Scheiße' dachte Shizuka, ihre Gefühlsausbruche waren schon immer schlimm gewesen aber damals ist sie einfach wütend geworden und hat Nervensägen in den Arsch getreten. Jetzt jedoch wurde sie von so vielen Hormonen durchströmt, dass sie keine von ihren Stimmungen im Griff hatte. Noch dazu war das Tausendmal ermüdender als jemanden einem LKW hinterher zu schmeißen.

Sie war total ausgelaugt und schlief nach kurzer Zeit in Izaya´s Armen ein. Als er das bemerkte strich er ihr einmal sanft durch die blonden Haare, grinste und hob sie vom Boden auf.

Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar und deutlich gezeigt, Shizuka würde sein Kind austragen, sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Aber da sie auch nicht widersprochen hatte konnte man nicht sagen, dass er sie dazu zwang.

Izaya trug Shizuka in ihr Schlafzimmer, legte sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Nachdem er ihn nochmal durch die Haare gestrichen war, verließ er das Schlafzimmer lautlos und begann sich Shizuka´s Wohnung an zu sehen.

Hier würde er sie nicht mehr lange wohnen lassen. Sein Kind würde nicht an so einem Ort aufwachsen. Er überlegte, die einfachste Lösung wäre es Shizuka zu überreden zu ihm zu ziehen. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, unabhängig und stolz würde sie nie zustimmen. Nun es gab Mittel und Wege wie er kriegen konnte was er wollte. Immerhin war er Orihara Izaya, er bekam immer was er wollte.

* * *

Er geriet wieder ins Esszimmer und sah die Formulare auf dem Tisch liegen, schnappte sie sich und verließ die Wohnung.

Zurück in seiner Wohnung in Shinjuku angekommen, holte er die Zettel hervor und zündete sie an. Belustigt sah er zu wie sie verbrannten bis nichts mehr übrig war als Asche. Diese ließ er dort wo sie war, Namie konnte das morgen weg machen. Stattdessen ging er zu seinem Spielbret und stellte die weise Königin ein Feld vor dem schwarzen König, „Bald" murmelte er und ging zu Bett, schließlich hatte er morgen viel zu tun.


	4. Falle

Falle

Shizuka wachte in ihrem Bett auf, sie stand langsam auf und stürzte ins Badezimmer.

„Diese Morgenübelkeit ätzt", stöhnte sie, beim Verlassen des Bads fiel ihr Blick auf den Esstisch der Leer war.

„Wo sind die Formulare?" und plötzlich fiel ihr alles von letzter Nacht wieder ein, Izaya war hier gewesen und wusste das sie schwanger war. Sie setzte sich schlaf auf einen Stuhl und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Izaya hat deutlich gemacht da er dagegen war, das Kind, ihr gemeinsames Kind abzutreiben und er es mit allen Mittel die er hatte (was eine Menge war) auch erreichen würde.

Shizuka riss verärgert die Augen auf.

„Was bildet sich der Bastard ein." Erst schwängert er sie und taucht dann später einfach in ihrer Wohnung auf und will über sie und das Baby bestimmen wie er Lust und Laune hat. Schlimmer noch sie hat vor ihm geweint und ist auf seine Worte reingefallen.

Entnervt zog sich Shizuka ihr Barfrauen Outfit an und stapfte Richtung Shinjuku.

* * *

Izaya war bereits wach und hatte sich schon einen Plan überlegt Shizuka unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen.

Jedoch musste er dafür sein Monster zuerst zu sich locken und eine Weile beschäftigen.

Normal musste er nur nach Ikebukuro gehen sie anstacheln und sie würde ihn bis zum Bezirksende verfolgen, aber das konnte er aus mehreren Gründen nicht.

Erstens bis zur Grenze reichte es nicht, es müsste bis zu seinem Apartment sein oder besser in sein Apartment.

Zweitens war es viel zu Aufmerksamkeit erregend, wenn Shizuka direkt nach einer Verfolgungsjagt verschwindet könnte er gleich jeder Colorgang und Yakuzaguppe schreiben das Shizuka bei ihm war. Nicht zu vergessen das er besuche von Celty, Kadota und Simon erwarten konnte.

Ein weitere Grund war das er nicht wollte das Shizuka sich aufregt, schlecht für sein ‚Mini-Iza-chan', oh den musst er sich merken.

Ein klopfen an seiner Tür, holte Izaya zurück aus seinen Gedanken. Verwundert ging er hin und schaute durch den Türspion, was er sah ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.

Die Mutter seines Kindes stand dort, er konnte ihre Wutader an der Stirn sehen. Izaya grinste.

‚Und ich zerbrech mir den Kopf wie ich sie in meine Wohnung locken kann, unvorhersehbar wie ich es mag, na dann lasst das Spiel beginnen.'

* * *

(Izaya´s POV)

Ich öffnete die Tür.

Shizuka stürmte wütend in die Wohnung und versuchte nach mir zu schnappen. Jedoch wich aber ihren Schlägen aus und rannte in das Oberschoß. Shizuka war so versessen darauf mich zu schnappen, dass sie nicht merkte in was für ein Zimmer ich sie lockte.

Erst als sie es betrat, fiel der Groschen, mein Schlafzimmer.

Sie wollte noch fliehen, doch ich schlug die Tür zu, packte Shizukas Handgelenke und stieß sie aufs Bett. Bevor sie überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren presste ich sie mit meinem Körpergewicht in die Matratze.

„Schön dich zu sehen Shizu-chan~"

„Bastard geh von mir runter."

„Spricht man so mit dem Vater seines Kindes?" Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihren Nacken.

„H-hör auf, w-was tust du?" Ich hörte kurz auf nur um sie an zu grinsen und streichelte über ihre Wange.

„Weißt du, ich hab mich gefragt wie wohl die Nacht mit dir gewesen ist. Immerhin können wir beide uns nicht mehr erinnern wie es war, aus diesem Grund möchte ich es mit dir wiederholen."

„WAS!" schrie mein kleines blondes Monster.

„Keine Sorge, dem Baby passiert nichts dabei."

„DAS IST NICHT DER PUNKT!" ich strich leicht über ihre Brüste.

„Mmm Hnn, h-hör auf."

„Ich hab gehört, Schwangere sind während dieser Zeit noch reagieren Sensibler als vorher. Eine Interessante Information, oder?" ich begann ihre Weste und die Bluse auf zu knöpfen.

„Hör auf." Schrie Shizuka.

„Willst du wirklich, deiner Stimme noch, fühlst du dich im Augenblick sehr wohl."

„T-tu ich n-nicht, S-stop."

„Was ist wenn ich nicht will?"

„Dann bring ich dich dazu!" knurrte Shizuka, bei dieser Antwort schnappte ich mir ihre Handgelenke, löste seinen Gürtel von seiner Hose und band damit ihre Handgelenke über ihren Kopf zusammen und befestigte sie an seinem Bettrammen.

Ich grinste über sein kleines Kunstwerk und Shizuka lief an wie eine Tomate.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, stehst du auf kleine Fesselspielchen."

„Wo-woher.."

„Mädchen sollten wirklich lernen ihre Tagebücher zu verstecken." Kicherte ich.

„DU HAST MEIN TAGEBUCH GELESEN?!" brüllte Shizuka und es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte sich aus den Fesseln gerissen, das einzige was mich wohl rettete war das sie mehr entsetzt als wütend war.

„Alles was nötig ist um dich zu meinem zu machen. Versuch es gar nicht erst zu leugnen du willst mich, du willst mir gehören." Ich zog während ich sprach noch ihren BH, ihren Rock und die Strumpfhose aus und massierte ihre Brüste und küsste ihren Bauch.

„Wir beide sind bereits durch unser Kind miteinander verbunden, wehr dich nicht dagegen, gib dich mir hin." Shizuka zitterte vor Erregung, unter jeder meiner Berührungen wurde es schwerer ihr Verlangen zu unterdrücken.

Schließlich gab sie nach und nickte.

* * *

(3 Person POV)

„Bitte Izaya, nimm mich, ich brauche es." Bettelte Shizuka, worauf Izaya leicht kicherte.

„Gut, ich will dich nicht mehr weiter auf die Folter spannen," sofort schob Izaya sich in Shizuka hinein.

Izaya schob sich langsam in Shizuka hinein bis einmal komplett in ihr war. Dabei sah er in ihr erregtes, rotes, stöhnendes Gesicht. Wie er ihr Gesicht beobachtete bewegte er sich nicht mehr bis Shizuka ihn erneut anbetteln musste damit er weiter macht.

„Beweg dich endlich", stöhnte Shizuka.

„Oh, mal sehen, versuch es noch mal lieber und ich mach weiter~"

„Bitte Izaya, mach weiter~"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Daraufhin begann er langsam vor und zurück zu stoßen, er wurde mit der Zeit immer schneller.

Plötzlich traf er irgendwas in ihr, es fühlte sich so gut an das Shizuka auf schrie.

Vor Schreck hörte Izaya und sah sie an, doch sie lächelte und meinte lüsternd.

„Mach das noch Mal." Er grinste und traf nun immer wieder diese Stelle, bis sie spürte das Izaya in ihr stehen blieb und wenige Sekunden später in ihr kam.

Rot und Honigaugen trafen sich wieder und starrten einander in die Seelen des Gegenübers. Schwer atmend zog sich Izaya aus und ließ sich mit Shizuka aufs Bett fallen. Keuschen lagen die zwei im Bett bis Shizuka, ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Izaya mach mich los!" doch dieser grinste nur.

„Warum sollte ich, wenn ich das tue wirst du mir davon laufen, oder?"

„Nein, werde ich nicht."

„Dann sag es~"

„Was?"

„Das du mich liebst und bei mir bleibst," ihr Gesicht wurde rot und sie riss sich los, in gegen der Erwartung von Izaya zog Shizuka ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich Izaya." Sie lächelte in sein perplexes Gesicht, es war aber nur kurz sprachlos. Er grinste, dann lachte er und vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich nicht Schinieren werde dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, Shizu-chan."

„Und ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich dir dann den Arm brechen werde, Floh." Beide begannen zu lachen. Shizuka kuschelte sich nach einer Weile in die Decke, wo hingegen Izaya sich wieder Anzog.

„Wo willst du hin, Floh?"

„Ich muss noch mal was kurz erledigen, Shizu-chan, es dauert nicht lange. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, ich komme gleich wieder." Meine Izaya und winkte ihr grinsend nach bevor er die Tür schloss.

* * *

Sobald die Tür zu war verwandelte sich sein freundliches grinsen, in sein typisches (ich kontrolliere alles) grinsen. Er griff nach seinem Handy und setzte sich vor seinen Computer. In der Leitung, ein _vertrauensvolles Transportunternehmen._ Und heckte sich nebenbei in die Daten des Meldeamts und in den Rechner von Shizukas Vermieter.

„Ja, ich möchte das sie die Wohnung ausräumen, Möbel, persönliche Habseligkeiten, einfach alles. Und sie dann zur genannten Adresse liefern.

Ja, ich zahle den vollen Preis und noch etwas extra wenn sie sich beeilen.

Gut ich zähle auf sie und freue mich auf weiterhin gute zusammen Arbeit."

Zufrieden grinsten sah er nun auf seinen Bildschirm. Izaya hatte Shizukas Meldeadressen gelöscht und ihren Mietvertrag gekündigt.

„Nun Shizu-chan, jetzt musst du bei mir bleiben."

* * *

 **Izaya:** ‚Fühl dich wie zu Hause' Shizu-chan brauch nicht so zu fühlen, jetzt ist es ihr zu Hause, hahahaha die Idee könnte glatt von mir sein.

 **Ich:** Sie ist von dir.. theoretisch

 **Izaya:** Hm? Theoretisch?

 **Shizuo:** Weil du und Kanra, eigentlich dieselbe Person seid, nur das Geschlecht vertauscht

 **Shizuka:** So wie Shizuo und ich eigentlich dieselbe Person sind, nur halt männlich und weiblich

 **Izaya:** Ich bin schockiert

 **Ich:** Worüber?

 **Izaya:** Die Shizu-chans können logische Schlussfolgerungen ziehen.

 **Ich:** Ja.. Unglaubich

 **Shizu-chans:** *Kopfe rauschen* SCHNAUZE _FLÖHE_ *Automaten greifen

 **Erika:** _AHHH_ ein Yuri und Yaoi zusammen treffen in einer Hentai Geschichte

 **Ich:** Was redest du da?

 **Erika:** Na, Shizaya Izuo und fem. Shizaya fem. Izuo und du schreibst zwei Hentai Geschichte einmal mit fem. Shizuo und dir, fem. Izaya _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

 **Shizuka:** Hat die auch noch was anderes im Kopf?

 **Izaya/Shizuo:** Denke nicht


	5. Hormone

Hormone

Entspannt schlenderte Izaya zurück ins Schlafzimmer, Shizuka lag ruhig schlafend in seinem Bett, nicht Ahnend was er gerade getan hatte.

Izaya legte sich zu der Blonden und zog sanft den schlafenden Körper an seinen, streichelte ihr durch ihre Locken und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Endlich hatte er dieses unberechenbare Biest in seiner Gewalt, durch Shinra hatte er zusätzlich noch erfahren, dass er Shizu-chan die Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte.

Er war ihr erster und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er auch ihr einziger blieb. Mit einem Verträumten aber doch beherrschten Blick in den Augen legte er seine Hand auf Shizu-chan´s Bauch.

 _'Du und deine Mutter gehören,_ mir, _ihr seit mein, was bedeutet das euch mir niemand wegnehmen darf, wer es versucht wird es bitter bereuen.'_ mit diesen Gedanken schlief Izaya neben Shizuka ein.

* * *

Einige Stunden später wachte Shizuka mit einem Stechen im Rücken auf. Neben ihr lag der rabenschwarzhaarige Bastard den sie seit _5 Jahren_ versuchte _zu töten_ , der sie _geschwängert_ hat und mit dem sie _schon wieder_ geschlafen hatte.

Von Realisierung überrannt ließ sie sich zurück ins Bett fallen und schie innerlich _'Verdammt'._ Schließlich drehte sie sich zu dem immer noch schlafenden Izaya, ihre Gefühle waren Zwiegestalten ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn umarmen und von ihm liebkost werden, der andere Teil wollte ihm den Schädel einschlagen führ das was er sich erlaubt hatte.

Shizuka beschloss aufzustehen und erstmal zu duschen. So bemerkte sie nicht das ein Möbelwagen vor fuhr und ihre Möbel in Izaya´s Kellerraum des Gebäudes brachten und ihre Kleidung, Bücher und anderes in Izaya´s Wohnung brachten.

* * *

Als Shizuka aus der Dusche kam waren ihre Klamotten (welche sie zuvor getragen hatte) weg, sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch über die Brust und schrie nach Izaya, der bequem in seinem Sessel vor seinem Computer saß und einen Kaffeetrank.

"Was ist Shizu-chan?"

"Wo sind meine Sachen, Floh?"

"Beruhig dich Shizu-chan, das ist nicht gut für 'Mini-Iza-chan'." lächelte Izaya.

"Nenn es nie wieder so, außerdem weiß ich noch nicht was es wird und vor allem versuch hier nicht das Scheiß Thema zu wechseln, Bastard, wo sind meine Klamotten?"

"In der Waschmaschine."

"WARUM?"

"Sie sahen etwas mitgenommen aus.."

"Und was soll ich jetzt anziehen, ich will nach Hause!" meinte sie und griff die Kante des Schreibtisches.

"Also.. anziehen brauchst du dich nicht unbedingt.." er wurde durch das Geräusch von zerberstenden Holz unterbrochen.

"Schon gut, war nur ein Scherz, du findest alles was du brauchst in den Raum dort oben." Shizuka ging in den besagten Raum, ein Gästezimmer, auf dem Boden lagen Umzugs Kartons. Sie öffnete einen davon und sah ihren Kleiderschrank eingepackt.

"Was zur- Was soll das?"

"Weißt du nicht mehr was du gestern gesagt hast, Shizu-chan?" Izaya stand in der Türschwelle.

"Du hattest zugestimmt bei mir zu bleiben und das du mich liebst!" Shizuka´s Gesicht lief rot an.

"Hab ich, a- aber ich habe nie zugestimmt bei dir einzuziehen. Ich geh nach Hause."

"Das ist dein Zuhause Shizu-chan."

"IST ES NICHT!" Izaya grinste.

"Deine Wohnung in Ikebukuro ist leer und dein Mietvertrag ist gekündigt, deine Offiziellewohnanschrift ist unbekannt." Izaya erwartete das Shizuka ausrasten würde, in durch die Wohnung jagen würde oder so etwas in der Richtung aber Shizuka stand da und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Bevor Izaya reagieren konnte saß sie zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden und weinte.

* * *

Izaya wusste nicht was er tun sollte er konnte mit sehr viel fertigwerden, Besessene Psychotische Schwertführerinnen, Revierkämpfe von Colorgangs oder eine Frau die ihn mit verschiedenen schweren Objekten das Leben heraus schlagen wollte aber besagte Frau in seiner Wohnung weinen zu sehen, war einfach zu viel.

"Wa- warum?" schlurzte Shizuka nach einer Weile.

"Was ' _warum'_ Shizu-chan?"

"Warum hasst du mich?!" schlurzte sie wütend und Izaya fragte sie verwirrt.

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

"Du sperrst mich hierein und kapselst mich von allen weg, du löschst meine Existenz aus!" Izaya seufzte, es stimmte zwar das er Shizuka hier haben wollte und sie am liebsten für alle anderen atmenden Wesen unzugänglich machen wollte, aber wenn er Shizuka bei sich halten wollte musste er es schaffen, dass sie freiwillig bleibt. Denn ganz ehrlich wenn das Monster wollte konnte sie ihn töten und momentan war sie noch unvorhersehbar als sonst, Hormone sind gefährlich.

Izaya kniete sich zu Shizuka und umarmte sie.

"Es tut mir Leid, Shizu-chan. Deine Wohnung in Ikebukuro zukündigen war etwas zu überstürzt von mir. Ich dachte nur wenn du bei mir bleibst könnte ich dich besser beschützen, ich bin immerhin der Vater. Ich liebe dich Shizu-chan und will nicht das dir irgendwas passiert."

"Wirklich?" fragte Shizuka schließlich.

"Ja, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir das Gefühl gegeben habe dich einsperren zu wollen. Ich dachte ein eigenes Zimmer wäre dir anfangs lieber." Shizuka nickte stumm.

"Ach ja, wir sollten uns fertig."

"Huh?"

"Shinra wollte einen Ultraschall machen um zu sehen wie es Mini-Iza-chan geht."

"Sag das noch einmal und du landest durch 3 Wände." Izaya grinste zufrieden, Shizuka bei Laune zu halten war einfacher als er dachte, vielleicht waren es auch nur wieder die Schwangerschaftshormone.

* * *

Jedenfalls musste sie so schnell wie möglich zu Shinra, er wollte wissen wie es seinem Kind geht. Während Shizuka sich also anzog, bestellte Izaya ein Taxi.

"Wozu ein Taxi, wir können doch einfach nach Ikebukuro laufen?"

"Mir ist es lieber, zu wissen, dass Mini-Iza-chan, so schnell wie möglich von Onkel Shinra untersucht wird."

Shizuka knurrte und meinte wieder er soll das Baby nicht so nennen. Aber Izaya´s Grund ein Taxi zu nehmen war ein anderer. Die Leute sollten nicht sehen das die beiden zusammen waren.

Er könnte nicht verhindern das sie irgendwann seine Wohnung verlässt und früher oder später würde jeder Volldepp sehen das sie schwanger ist. Würde man sie jetzt zusammen sehen und Shizuka deutlich schwanger wenige Wochen später, wäre die Gerüchteküche groß. Dass letzte was er wollte waren Menschenjäger oder Wissenschaftler, die sein Kind wollte wegen seiner und Shizuka´s DNA.

Sicher diese Kombination wäre höchst interessant zu erforschen aber nur über seine Leiche. Es hatte viel aufwand Betrieben dafür zu sorgen das niemand nach vollziehen konnte wohin sie Umzog. Das würde er nicht aufs Spiel setzten, erstmal zu Shinra und dann Shizu-chan dazu bringen in seiner Wohnung zu bleiben und ihren Job kündigen, zwar unwahrscheinlich aber einen Versuch war es alle mal Wert.

In Shinra´s Wohnung angekommen, schrie Shizuka ihn erst einmal dafür an das er Izaya verraten hatte das sie schwanger war. Beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder als Shinra meinte das sein nicht gut fürs Baby.

"Das _magische_ Wort, was?" gab Izaya zum besten. Die drei gingen in Shinra´s Praxiszimmer und Shizuka legte sich auf das Bett, Shinra schmierte ihr ein kaltes Gelee auf den Bauch und fuhr mit einen Scanner darüber und fand schließlich wonach er suchte.

"Gut~ ich hab deine Gebärmutter gefunden. Dann wollen wir mal sehen wie es dem kleinen Leben geht." Shinra starrte daraufhin,eine Weile auf den Bildschirm und japste.

"Das ist.." beide Izaya und Shizuka starrten Shinra an, der weiter fasziniert auf den Bildschirm starrte. Izaya wollte Shinra schon vorsichtig wach rütteln damit er ihn teilhaben lassen konnte was ihn so voll und ganz eingenommen hatte, doch Shizuka kam ihm zuvor.

"Shinra was ist _mit meinem BABY_!" brüllte sie.

Shinra blickte endlich zu den werdenden Eltern und grinste.

"Es sind Zwillinge!"

Stille.

* * *

 **Shizuo:** Zwillinge, was wird´s zwei Flöhe, ein Floh mit Mini-ich oder zwei Mini-ichs?

 **Shizuka:** Ich denke nicht das Kanra-kun uns das jetzt schon Verrät, mal was anderes kommt es nur mir so vor oder wird der Floh immer Besitzeinnehmender mir gegen über.

 **Ich:** Wenn du wüsstest was ich noch alles geplant habe, bist du hier noch ein freier Vogel.

 **Shizuka:** *schlucken*

 **Izaya:** Kan~ra~ chan~?

 **Ich:** Was ist?

 **Izaya:** Warum liegt Erika in einer Ecke des Studios mit Schaum vorm Mund, Nasenbluten und Sternchen Augen?

 **Ich:** Sie hat mein Notizbuch gefunden in denen ich immer die Fanfiction vorschreibe.

 **Shizuo:** *schlucken* Wie viel hat sie gelesen?

 **Ich:** Eine halbe Seite.

 **Shizuo/Izaya/Shizuka:** *HORROR GEDANKEN* Mir schwant nichts gutes..


End file.
